What You Needed
by randomactsofles
Summary: Rachel is with Finn, but he isn't satisfying her, there is someone who will though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Quinn had left the New Directions and was currently spending her time with a group of less than reputable characters. She rarely came to class and almost always mouthed off to teachers when she was present. Her appearance had also changed drastically along with her mood. Her long, golden locks were now a short, spiked pink, and her Cheerios uniform was replaced by a more alternative, edgy wardrobe.

It wasn't a secret around Mckinley High that Quinn liked to be adventurous when it came to sex. It was also no secret that she preferred girls to boys. Quinn was like a hunter on the prowl when she stalked through the halls, eyeing her next prey, careful not to scare it away, before she would pounce like a jungle cat. Then she would have her way with one girl and move on to the next. And right now, the object of her interest happened to be none other than Ms. Rachel Berry.

She gave her small looks by their lockers, a light touch as she passed by, or a few flirtatious words to spark the petite brunette's interest before strutting off, leaving Rachel utterly at a loss for words and with a need for an explanation. For one, Quinn hadn't spoken to Rachel since she quit the Glee Club, so why had she now decided to fill her brain with incoherent thoughts as she ran feather light fingers across the singer's hip, whispering how the hemline of her skirt was apparently immensely distracting her all day?

Also, Rachel couldn't figure out why _she_ was Quinn's new prey. They had always had chemistry when Quinn was in the New Directions, and Rachel knew she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the tall blonde beauty. There may have been a few nights where Rachel woke up drenched in her own sweat from a heated dream, or you could say fantasy, finding herself needing to relieve the pressure and need with her own fingers, biting her lip to stop Quinn's name from spilling off her lips. She was both rattled and terrified by the blonde's sudden interest in her. Wanting to let herself do anything and everything to Quinn she could ever dream, yet terrified of what it might bring. Rachel was an extremely emotional person, so who knows what kind of frenzy she might fall into if Quinn got what she wanted, especially since Rachel was still dating Finn Hudson, the quarterback.

It wasn't that Finn wasn't nice, or that she didn't like dating him. Rachel just felt no physical attraction to him. They had had sex, only that one time Finn had convinced her she was ready. However Rachel immediately regretted giving herself to him. He was awkward, and didn't concern himself with weather or not Rachel was enjoying herself during it. She had also found herself in pain for days afterward, Finn being too oblivious to think to prepare her. After that Rachel knew she wouldn't want to sleep with Finn again. Quinn was different though. Whenever Quinn had happened to touch Rachel, even by accident, electricity passed through them. Quinn set Rachel's body on fire, and that was just within Rachel's imagination.

So it was with much anxiety and excitement that Rachel received a text from Quinn in the middle of fourth period that said

"_Meet me behind the bleachers in 20." _

That would be between fourth and fifth period, which Quinn was asking Rachel to skip. Rachel had never been one to say no to Quin, so after she typed a shaky

"_alright_"

and pressed **send**, the clock seemed to move in slow motion for Rachel. Each minute that passed, Rachel fidgeted and wondered what she had just signed up for. Finally, when the bell rang, Rachel had already packed up her things and was out the door like a speeding bullet. She tried to collect her bearings and calm her nerves as she walked to the football field, and behind the bleachers where one Quinn Fabray stood there, nonchalant as ever, cigarette between her slender fingers.

"Uh...hey." Rachel stammered, suddenly unable to keep eye contact with Quinn out of nervousness, the girl was intimidating after all.

"Hey, Rach. How's frankenteen?" Quinn smoothly replied.

"Um, he's ok, I mean, he is well in health as well as-"

"Cut the crap, Berry." Quinn cut her off. Stepping into her personal space. "You aren't satisfied with him. Don't even bother trying to lie, you suck at it."

"Who says I'd be lying? And why does it matter to you anyway?" Rachel felt defensive now, fearing Quinn may have just brought her here to torment her. However the space between them was becoming smaller.

"Well you know, I hate to see a pretty little thing like you go to waste on Finn Hudson. I know, I've been there, it is a waste of your time to get with him. So I told you to come here 1) realize what you're missing out on by fucking that gorilla, and 2) to show you what you could be having instead." And with that Quinn took a step to close the distance from their bodies and grabbed Rachel by her to pull her in for a heated kiss. Rachel had dreamt about this kiss, imagined it a million times. Her fantasies didn't even come close to the real thing.

Her entire body reacted, arching her back to be closer to Quinn, while grabbing at her back to bring her in. Shivers ran up and down her entire body as Quin bit down on Rachel's bottom lip, causing her to gasp, then rubbed the tip of her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Once Rachel's lips parted Quinn slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth, quickly taking dominance, backing Rachel up until her back was pressed against the chain link fence at the end of the bleachers. Rachel lost all traces of fear as Quinn's sure hands and tongue moved along her body. When she felt the fence, she lifted her legs to wrap them around the Quinn's waist, pulling on her pink hair roughly.

Quinn let out a load moan that erased any of Rachel's worries that they should be quiet. She quickly slipped a hand between Rachel's tan, lean thighs only to be momentarily blocked by the tights the smaller girl was wearing. Quinn's patience being almost non-existent at this point, ripped open the crotch of the thin material. Hearing no protest from Rachel, she proceeded to slide two fingers inside Rachel's wet heat. A loud groan fell from the diva's mouth as Quinn began to pull her fingers out, only to thrust them back in, making Rachel begin to shiver.

She bit down on Quinn's neck, sucking and kissing at her pulse point until a shiny mark was visible. Rachel was quite glad to have left her mark on this new, bad ass Quinn. As Rachel drew closer and closer to her climax, she raked her nails down Quinn's back and let her moans fill the air, biting and kissing anywhere she could see on the taller girl's beautiful body, which almost brought Quinn over the edge as well. With one last curl of her fingers, Rachel's entire body shook as she came, sliding her legs down, her heart racing.

"_Wow..." _Was all Rachel could say for that moment. Once her breathing had slowed, she realized that Quinn was still in need of release from the pressure built up inside her. Rachel felt daring in that moment and she slid to her knees, looking up at Quinn to lick her lips seductively, eyes filled with lust. Quinn's eyes widened in shock, this was definitely not something she would expect Rachel Freaking Berry of all people to be doing!

The fact that Quinn was not wearing any underwear beneath her long skirt was not surprising and arousing to Rachel and she lifted Quinn's leg up on to her shoulder and licked a long strip between her folds, causing Quinn to become slightly weak at the knees and bit down hard on her lip to restrain herself. As Rachel continued to work magic with her tongue, Quinn was swiftly falling to pieces, holding herself up against the wall, her legs almost giving out as Rachel's tongue pushed inside her. In a shorter time than she was used to, Quinn threw her head back and groaned as her orgasm ripped through her body.

As she came down, she sunk to her knees to join her petite companion on the ground. Fifth period was just about over. For a few moments they didn't say anything, they just looked at each other, not sure how to leave off. So instead, Quinn just smiled, kissed Rachel on the forehead, and whispered "_See you around, Berry."_ Got up and walked out from under the bleachers. Rachel knew she would see Quinn Fabray around, because she also knew that this was not the end of them, and for some reason, it didn't make her nervous at all. THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel removed her phone from her pocket as she felt it vibrate against her hip.

_Last week was fun. We should make a bad habit of it ;) _

_** -Quinn**_

Rachel's face flushed as she read this. It was true that she had enjoyed herself immensely with Quinn behind the bleachers. However she later cringed when she remember she had cheated on Finn. Something that made her feel guilty, but not so much that she regretted her actions one bit. In fact, as Rachel thought this over while getting her sheet music for Glee rehearsal from her locker, the more the idea of being with Quinn that way again attracted her. And clearly if Quinn wanted to do it again _she _had enjoyed herself, right? A small smile crept onto her face as she typed a quick

"_Sure :) Want to come over tonight? We'll have the house to ourselves, my dads are going out." _

_** -Rachel **_

The response was almost immediate.

"_Alright. ;) I'll be over around 10:30."_

_**-Quinn**_

"_Sounds great. See you then."_

_**-Rachel**_

Well, at least they both had something to think about for the rest of the day. Rachel, practising dance moves she could do in her sleep. Quinn, harassing some poor freshmen in the girls' locker room with her army of skanks. Each girl caught themselves fantasizing about the other throughout various points in their day. Which turned into evening, then into night.

Rachel was pacing her room at this point. 10:26. Quinn would be here any minute, and even though she had done this before with Quinn, it had been a spur-of-the-moment kind of act. She couldn't have been thinking less clearly when she had first caught scent of Quinn very close to her. It was intoxicating. Without the smell of smoke - which Rachel didn't even think smelled that bad, despite the terrible effects of actually doing it - Quinn had a sweet smell that made Rachel's head spin. It also made her want to taste the delicious aroma. She had thought of Quinn and only Quinn all day. And when she got home and ran out of things to distract her, she worried.

Rachel had taken a 30minute shower to make sure she was flawless head-to-toe. Also to let the hot water droplets rolling down her tan back calm her down. She cleaned her room, not wanting anything messy or out of order if Quinn Fabray was to step into it. Rachel had changed her outfit roughly seven times, each one decidedly not sexy enough, or too easy, or childish, or made her feel like an eighty-year-old. Rachel had always liked her wardrobe, felt comfortable in her own body and clothes. However, with the pressure of impressing Quinn lingering over her head, a much more critical light was thrown into her choice of attire tonight.

10:33. Where is she? Rachel had also been fretful for the past hour or so. What if she isn't going to show up? And Quinn was playing some cruel joke on her, leading her on only to not show up and embarrass the small singer. No doubt planning on making fun of her publicly, word getting around that Finn Hudson's current girlfriend had the jail bait hots for his ex-girlfriend. Oh God, how it would ruin her!

A few miles down the road, the object swarming Ms. Berry's mind was speeding down the road. Quinn was particularly excited for this hookup, not that it was something new to her, she had hooked up with a fair number of girls at school, each of them meaning about as much as the fly on her windshield to her. There was something about Rachel Berry, and the way she worked that gorgeous little mouth, that made Quinn want to shove her up against that piano in the rehearsal room she spent so much time in and ravish her right there. Hell, Quinn was getting turned on just thinking about all the dirty things she wanted to do to Rachel, and the fact that Rachel was cheating on her idiot boyfriend with_ her _just turned her on even that much more. Rachel can have Finn whenever she wants, he's her boyfriend, he follows her like a lost puppy for God's sake. Quinn knows Rachel fucked Finn, and she won't do it again. Rachel is seeking out _Quinn_ to fulfil her sexual desires, and Quinn is more then up to the challenge. She pulls into the Berry driveway, seeing as her father's car is gone for the night, at 10:39. _Perfect timing. _thinks Quinn. Smiling to herself, turning off the car and strutting up to the front door. She rings the doorbell, wondering if she should have just walked in. Rachel answers only a few seconds later, looking slightly flustered.

"Uh, hey Quinn." she breathed with a small smile.

"Sup Berry. So you gonna make me stand out here and freeze my ass off all night or what?" Quinn smirked.

"Oh sorry! Come in!" Rachel stammered. Quinn was making her slightly nervous. Something that was not going unnoticed by the tall punk. Quinn wasn't going to have any of this awkward, quiet Berry tonight. No chance.

"Look Berry, I'm here for one reason, and one only, so let's not waste any time, alright?" And with that Quinn took Rachel's face in her hands and kissed her fiercely, full on the mouth. Sliding her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, the petite diva let out a slight moan, which Quinn swiftly took advantage of. Slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth, exploring as much as she wanted. Rachel let Quinn take control for the moment, trying to navigate them up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom without having to stop Quinn's assault on her mouth and neck. Biting, sucking and kissing any exposed area she could get her lips onto.

Finally, the girls got to Rachel's room. Where Quinn quickly kicked the door shut with her foot without even looking. Wasting no time in pushing Rachel against it and pinning both hands above her head with her left hand, using her right to undo the button and zipper on Rachel's jeans. Quinn sucked on Rachel's pulse point until she was certain a wet red hickey was there as evidence. Quinn was marking Rachel, to show she had been there, and that she is the only one touching Rachel.

Soon Rachel being pressed against the door was becoming a problem regarding clothing removal. So Quinn was forced to back up a few steps so they could strip each other down. There was little to no patience in doing this. They both needed release. Rachel was pulling on Quinn's short pink hair, making her moan out the most seductive noises Rachel had ever heard. It was sending waves of pleasure through their body's. Quinn backed Rachel up yet again, this time into the edge of her bed. Rachel fell backwards and Quinn was quick to crawl up on top of her with a hungry look in her eyes. Quinn raked her nails down Rachel's sides and legs as she dragged her underwear down, biting lightly on the inside of her thighs and stomach while doing so.

Once both girls were completely naked, Quinn spread Rachel's legs, licking her lips as she glanced down at the brunette. Quinn swiftly checked Rachel's face before proceeding. Her pupils were blown, and her lips were swollen, chest heaving. Giving Quinn a look that made her sure to go on, Quinn pushed two fingers inside Rachel. Bringing them out slowly again only to shove them in a bit harder each time. Soon Rachel began meeting Quinn's rhythm with her hips. Seeing Rachel fuck herself on Quinn's fingers was just about enough to make Quinn come right then and there. So she pulled them out, making sure Rachel watched her suck them clean before sliding her body down to take the soprano's clit in her mouth, humming quietly, sending vibrations through Rachel. She grabbed the back of Quinn's head, pulling her hair, then bringing her hips up to be as close to Quinn's glorious mouth as possible. Quinn swirled her tongue around Rachel's entrance, finally pushing it inside her, where Rachel began to yell a string of profanities, mostly related to Quinn.

Pressure was building up inside Rachel, bigger and bigger, whining and begging until she finally went over the top, screaming Quinn's name as she did so. As she came down, Quinn pulled away, satisfied with her work on Ms. Berry. Rachel knew now it was her turn to return the favour.

So she firmly grasped Quinn by the ass, pushing her up the bed and sliding her own body down until Quinn was on her knees, hovering over Rachel's face, one leg on either side of her head. Rachel kissed the inside of Quinn's thigh lightly before pulling Quinn down by her hips. Rachel swirled Quinn's clit with her tongue, teasing her for a few minutes, making her squirm and beg before taking it between her lips and sucking hard. Quinn's head fell against Rachel's headboard as she quickly fell apart. _Damn, __this girl could really use her mouth in more ways than one. _Quinn's entire body shuddered and she cried out as her orgasm raked her body. As she came down, she slid down Rachel's body to give her a kiss. She could taste herself on Rachel's lips, something she quite enjoyed. Both girls smiled, looking at each others faces in contentment.

Quinn suddenly felt panicked, this wasn't right, what she was feeling right now. She shouldn't want to stay with Rachel now for the rest of the night. She always cleared out after sex. It was just how these things went. Rachel on the other hand was having none of these feelings. She had never been so content or satisfied, and all she wanted to do was lie here with Quinn until the sun came up. However, Quinn's fear of these new feelings overtook her desire to stay.

"Uh, look Berry, that was great, but I uh, have to go." Quinn quickly disentangled herself from Rachel and the sheets, hastily searching for her clothes that were so carelessly thrown about the room before. Gathering up all her clothes and pulling it all on to get out as quickly as possible, Rachel's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Umm, yeah, alright. Why do you need to leave so suddenly? I thought we had all night." Rachel gathered the sheets up around her, feeling self conscious as to why Quinn wanted out so badly. Had she done something wrong? She thought it was amazing, Quinn's face had been clear just then, looking so carefree and happy.

"I just need to go, Rachel. Alright? I've got shit to do." Quinn replied.

And with that, Quinn let herself out of the room, and hustled down the stairs, out of the Berry household and into her car. Rachel didn't move as she heard the engine start up and then become quiet as it raced down the street. It was quite late by now, and fucking Quinn had made Rachel tired. So she just lay down and wondered for the rest of the night, even in her restless dreams, what had she done to upset Quinn so much?

Speeding down the street, Quinn had the window down, trying to clear her head. What just happened? She never felt anything like that after she hooked up with countless other girls, what was the big fucking deal with this one? She just tried to forget it for now, Rachel Berry was not about to start making Quinn question anything, especially her feelings.


End file.
